Fear is and Emotion, Blood Is Real
by BanetteGirl
Summary: *my knock-off or red riding hood* The Wolf is Always Watching no matter what it will find you...
1. Chapter 1

Fear is only an emotion, blood is real.

By: Banette Girl

Chapter: _**One**_

We Live in a Village haunted, by the Moon. Once its white eyes shines on the woods we call home, the yellow hollow eyes of the true monster comes out to play. Our village tried to come to peace with the monster, but it always ended in fear, and blood. Each Human lives with Locks, wooden bars over windows, and a weapon at their disposal, for the Monster, is Always looking for a fresh kill.

The Village is hidden deep in the woods on the side of the biggest snow covered mountain in this area, but like all villages it too has a secret, a secret so fearful, that who ever dares to speak of it in a manner other than in fear, is hunted and killed, for speaking wrong of this legend was know as a curse. The Village was made of cut down trees, Logs, and Branches, in the middle of the village was a stone sculpture of a wolf, surrounded in flowers. The town grew around it, the Villagers paid there respect to the statue every week, in hope that it would watch over the village and protect them from the Wolf. But it never worked, for as the moon rose, blood showered the snow. It was always red snow, it never left, and never came, just stayed, and lingered. But the Villagers kept up the work and tried other ways to please the beast, offerings, of Goats, Pigs, Cows, and some times the dead. But each one each single plan ended in fail, some have been brave enough to challenge the beast, their remains are left unknown, and hidden in the snow, with in the greedy woods. The Wolf was the only one who knew, the villages fear, and it was the Wolf it self.

"DAWN, MAY, Come out," Yelled a Red headed girl,

She had Long red Curls, that hung right past her shoulders tied with a blue ribbon, she had a blue dress that tied in the back, with a criss-cross Patter, she had Blue eyes, and was Frantically for someone's

"MAY, DAWN, Please, come out," She begged

"Misty what's wrong have you lost my sister, and Dawn,"

"I fear I have Max,"

He was a small kid, with Glasses, his black hair was long at his ears. He had on a green shirt with his fur vest over it, with brown pants, his boots coming over the legs of his pant right around his ankles the fur of them covered in snow. His Black-ish, brown eyes stared at her.

'I Bet may is with Drew, and Dawn, well, there is no telling," Max Said

Misty began to run threw the village, passing people, and only stopping to say hello, Max was on her heels, she saw May walking out of her house with a Boy. May had Long Brown hair with red ribbons holding her braid together, her Dress was Red, but in some light it looked orange, with the tie also in the back, she wore a yellow scarf draped over her shoulder with the hood on her head, her brown eyes lovely looked at the boy she was arm liked with. He had Green Hair with matching eyes, he wore a Brown shirt opened at the top for the string had come undone, and his black pants shown just the tips of his fur boots, he had a belt wrapped around his waist with knives on each side, and had his Sleeves Rolled up to his elbows.

'Drew, May, Hey,' Misty was mad

'oh, Misty, I sorry, I forgot to meet, you, I'm so sorry,' May said

'Right, you were to busy with cabbage head of there, for Misty,' Max said

'oh, shut up, you little brat,"

Just then another Young Man, came up and nodded to Drew, he had Black spiky hair, with light brown eyes, and his clothing was similar to Drew's, but was completely brown, and black boots, his belt hand more that four Knives on it, and he wore a fur vest with a rabbit foot necklace on.

'Ash, how are you,' Max asked

'Fine, I just can't find, Paul,"

"Your missing some one two, huh, well join the club, I'm missing Dawn,' Misty said

"Oh, well, maybe, they finally ran away together," Joked a Brown headed boy, with a white shirt on, and black pants, his Brown eyes looked at everyone, then the girl to his left, she had short red hair, and wore a blue and white dress, with the tie in the front she had a brown cloak on, her eyes were closed.

'Kenny, Zoey, not funny, its almost sun set, and if Volkner finds out Dawn wasn't in the village before sunrise, he will have every man in this village killed,' May said

"Well they are to be wedded, its only natural,"

"But we all know Dawn does not want to marry him, for her heart is elsewhere, to every man,"

'Yes, it is,"

'We, have to find her, for the sun is going, down, if she isn't in the Village by-,"

"If who isn't in the Village by sundown," A man with Yellow hair, not blonde, he had orange yellow gold eyes. And He wore a White shirt with the sleeves rolled mid elbow, it was well presented, his Brown pants were clean, not dirty, his fur boots had a small amount of snow on them, his belt covered in Knives and a sword was across his back, he wore a jacket with fur lining.

"Volkner, um," Misty looked down

"I asked a question, now, answer it,"

'Dawn, and Paul are still missing and the sun is going down,"

Volkner's Eyes grew small as he glared at them all, 'FIND HER,"

CHAPTER ONE COMPLETE!


	2. Chapter 2

FIND HER!

Chapter two

Misty looked at Ash, after Volkner left, "Where is Paul,"

"I don't know, he runs off so much I loose track of him,"

"We have to find them, Volkner already hates Paul enough, and if Him and Dawn aren't in the village when the sun goes down, it just gives him more of a reason, to kill Paul,"

"I hope they come back soon, before the Wolf," May said as she looked towards the setting sun

"Come on, lets look around town, some more,' Zoey said looking around some of the villages houses

The Wolf prays, on the fear you have for him, the more you fear, the bigger he gets, each person's fear is his pride. NO ONE doesn't fear him.

"Paul, we have to get back to the Village, the sun is going down,"

A Young girl, with long Midnight blue hair, and big Blue eyes, like the bluest ocean and the whites moon, she wore a dress that was pure white, with black vest stenciling with the tie tightly done in the front, she had a scarf cloak like May's only pure black the hood was over her head.

"Ow, Troublesome, you are so, sketchy, what's the matter afraid the big bad wolf, is going to get you, HOWWWWL,"

'Paul stop, and get out here, where I can see, you, please, and my NAME is DAWN not Troublesome,"

A young man, with purple hair walked out of the woods, his hair went past his ears, his black eyes, stared into hers, he wore a black shirt with the front tie coming undone, he had a arrow head necklace with claws on it, he had black pants with his boots going over the legs to mid thigh, and the fur was covered in white snow, and some dirt, his shirt sleeves were rolled up like Volkner's, yet he made it look better. He had a white Cloak in his hands.

"Here, I was retrieving this,'

It was a long White hood cloak, head to feet, Dawn slipped it on, and he fastened the neck lace on it, there was no arm holes or sleeve, so the neck Lace kept it on her, it was of wolfs head, on each side. Dawn looked at Paul, as she put on the hood, it went over her face and her eyes shown threw the thin cloak.

"Thank you, it beautiful,"

Paul huffed, then looked up at the sky, "we have to hurry, quick,"

They began to run threw the snow covered dead woods, Dawn looked behind her, something didn't seam right, for when she looked a head of her, the thickness of the woods made her skin crawl, Paul yanked on her arm, until she thumped against his chest.

"Paul, we have to keep going, there's the gates to the village,"

"I have to go an get the Axes from the log cutter area, I'll be right back, besides if I'm caught with you, Volkner will have me killed, and sacrificed to the wolf. It right over there,' Paul said pointing at the pile of Axes, He looked at Dawn and she began to walk off to the Village gates, once she entered them, Paul tuned around and walked to the axes, the sun slipped over the mountains, and began to lower fast. Paul dropped off the axes, before heading to his house, he slammed his door, and locked it and all windows.

Sunset had arrived.

Dawn was sitting at her table, across from her mother, she wore her white dress with blue skirting, and her blue hair was pulled back in a light ponytail.

'Dawn where did you get that hood,"

'Paul, gave it too, me,'

'Dawn, you know, that if Volkner Finds out-,"

'He won't find out," Dawn said looking at her mother

"Ow Dawn,"

"Mother it's not fair, I can't be seen with anyone, with out Volkner jumping down their throats, and threatening them, and yanking me away,'

'Dawn, I know, you don't like him, but its what's best, I know it might take a while for you to warm up to him but, I'm begging you, give him a try, you have to be married soon, honey, Beauty only last so long, besides Volkner can protect you from the Wolf,'

"Mother, please,"

"But Dawn,'

'MOTHER PLEASE,"

Dawn climbed the wooden ladder to her bed, and curled up into the fur covers

Once the sun goes down, the Moon awakens the beast every one fears, the beast of all pain and hate, wakes up, for the moon, shines down, on the back, of the beast, the Wolf. As it prowls the land, the sound of fear echoes threw the woods, as its mighty howls and barks, erupt from with in him. Every hit on the ground of his claws, and the bodies of his prey, rattle the ground. He is FEAR, he is the WOLF.

"Dawn wake up, quick, the Wolf has stuck again,' Johanna said (dawn's mother)

'Who,"

'Quick, to the Lumber yard,"

'Paul," Dawn thought in fear

She Grabbed her hood, and threw it on before running o the Lumber Yard with her mother. There Lying in the snow, was a dead Wake. Crasher Wake, his body was ripped apart, Dawn looked around. Paul was standing beside some of the other villagers he looked at her, before giving her a smirk. Dawn smiled at him before looking back at Crasher Wake, Volkner put his arm around Dawn, she jumped away from him.

'I'm sorry, I'm just, jumping that the Wolf, may still be here,'

'No, the sun has come up, but it left a trail behind we plan to follow it, to the beast,' Volkner said

Some of the other villagers agreed, and as they Buried Crasher Wake, Dawn saw over ten Men, plus Paul, Ash, Volkner, Kenny and Drew among the group.

May walked over to Her, with Misty and Max.

'Oh, you guys I have no idea, you to ask the Wolf to spare, Paul, or Volkner,' Dawn said

"So that is where your heart is,"


	3. Chapter 3

The Beast Den

Chapter three

"That is what I fear, its true, my heart belongs to him, but I apparently belong to another,' Dawn said

"Oh, Dawn, it will be ok, over time, with you being married, to Volkner, Paul's grip on your heart will go away," Said Max trying to sound smart

"Its not that simple, my dear, for I wish not for him to give it up, but to keep the hold and it be a tight one, now come on, we have things to do,"

"Come on lets get that Beast," Drew said

'If we fail, we can always feed him, you," Paul snickered

"Funny, Paul, but don't let Volkner hear you talk like that, your already on his bad side, with the stuff you do with Dawn,"

"Hff, he just Jealous,"

They took to the mountains following the beast's Paw prints and the blood drips in the snow, as they crossed the woods, a mile away from the village, hidden in the snow, was a cave. They entered it one by one, each one had a torch, and a weapon. Paul looked around, before he felt Ash, grab his, arm.

"What,"

Ash stared at him, "I need to talk with you after all this is over,"

'Fine, come on, I want to kill the beast,"

Volkner, and the others, began to look in the Cave before they heard a scream, a Village man named Wally had been attacked by a wolf.

While in his struggle he had killed the beast. It lifeless body laid on top of the man, with a sword stabbed threw its. Its White and Grey Fur was now blood stained.

"that is our beast, Hahahha, how sad," He said as he pulled it off and cut off the wolf's head. Before stabbing a stick in it.

"Doesn't look so scary,"

Drew, looked at Ash, who looked at Paul, before they turned to Kenny. They watched Volkner, make fun of the wolf, before they all shook their heads.

"Lets get back to the village,"

As they entered the Village, they showed off their Winnings, in the Bar. Dawn walked in and Saw Paul hanging his feet over the railing of the stairs. He looked Down at her, before seeing Volkner Hold of the Wolf head and howl. Dawn looked long and hard at the beast, before hearing the sound of a wagon pull into the village.

"Aw Father Gary is here,' Misty said

"Why is he here, I thought they killed the Wolf," May said

"Who knows," Dawn said

A Man stepped out of the wagon wearing a rich looking robe, white and gold, he had brown spiky hair and dark brown eyes, he looked to his left as a Blonde haired man, with orange eyes, wearing a full suit of armor jumped off the wagon and down beside Father Gary. Dawn and the other villagers gathered around.

"What are you doing here, We killed the beast," Volkner said shoving the wolf head in the Father's face

'No, you killed a wolf not the Wolf,"

"What,"

"If the wolf you fear is a werewolf, then don't you think it would have turned into a human head by now, hmmm, I thought so, no the werewolf is still here, and to be exact in this village, so as my first order of business, GUARDS LOCK ALL THE GATES AND KEEP EVERYONE LOCKED INSIDE NO ONE GETS OUT AND NO ONE COMES IN,"

Dawn looked around, as Volkner began to loose his temper

"Men, Lets continue our feast, for it seams poor Father here, had lost his mind, and has come to rain on our parade, now lets FEAST,' Every one began to dance and mingle

"Paul, we need to talk,"

"What, Ash,"

"The Beast, do you think it's the real Wolf,"

"No, we are still in danger, but lets not ruin Volkner's "Fun," They snickered before entering the party

Dawn watched Paul, he seamed to disappear at times of festivals, and this time she wanted to go with him. She ran after him, as he walked towards the back of the village to the hay barn, she jumped on his back.

'Please, don't leave,' She giggled before kissing his cheek

'Huh, what are you talking about,"

"Please, don't leave,' she kissed his other cheek

"TROUBLESOME, what are you talking about,"

"I said, please don't leave," with that she kissed him, and he twirled her around to be wrapped around his front. Before backing her up into a corner formed by to meeting outside walls, and the logs pointing out forming a corner, or a ladder, to get to higher ground. Paul moved away from her lips and looked at her.

"If we get caught, its over with, I'll be killed for sure by Volkner, then we can never be like this again,"

"But you always leave me, you never stay, I want it all today, please, please, PLEASE," She begged him,

He smirked at her, "I can't today, with the festival, Volkner is sure to want you, but until then I'll keep you company," He began to kiss her neck

'When can I have it all,"

"Soon, I promise, if you keep it for me,"

"I will always keep it, for you, if you promise me, we will be the only people, we kiss," she said as she slipped him out of part his shirt and kissed his chest

"I promise, but with your marriage to-,"

"TO ME," Volkner said walking out of the darkness surrounding the hay barn

Dawn jumped off and away from Paul, who had managed to slip of part of her dress, and had the sting of it in his hands. Dawn had managed to untie the rest of his shirt, and half of one arm was exposed, along with part of his chest. She looked down at her feet, instead of Paul or Volkner, but looked up at the two men. One was showing off his temper and was about to swing a punch, the other stood beside her unfazed and UNHAPPY he was disturbed.

'What do you think you are doing Dawn, I'm your husband to be,"

"What if she doesn't want to marry you," Paul snarled

"She doesn't get a choice, besides what could a low life cutter like your self give her, I couldn't," (**A/N: Paul Cuts lumber**)

"Hff, this Low life cutter, was about to give her something you'll never be able to give,' Paul smirked

Dawn looked at him and grabbed his hand, and began to pull him away from Volkner and back to the festival.

"I'm not yours yet Volkner," She told him

Volkner followed them back to the festival, before loosing them again.

"Shit, I lost them,'

Paul was seated by one of the fires built wit Dawn in his lap. He looked down at her wrist, it was the engagement gif, a bracelet made by Volkner's own hands.

"He's right, I could never give you anything, he couldn't," Paul said into her hair

"Trust me you could," she kissed him, as Volkner watched from the other side of the fire.

Paul left Dawn, around a quarter to Sunset, after a few minutes Dawn walked away from the festival as well, things began to calm down.

But as all things seamed well, the Wolf was planning its entrance.


	4. Chapter 4

The Wolf

Chapter four

"AWW, The Wolf, The Wolf," Screamed a woman as a man was thrown over the village housing and landed in the middle of the festival. As a Cracked Howl whipped threw the village Everyone, froze.

'GET TO THE HOLY GROUNDS,"

Everyone began to run to the church, but from the shadows lurked the beast, His big red eyes, shown threw any darkness. His Growl rumbled threw everyone's bones.

He Jumped.

He was now in-between the Villagers and the church. He was Tall, four Feet at Least stood his Back his head made him as tall as a grown man, he was solid black his paws were massive, the claws were emerged from the darkness, covered in blood, each leg, and foot was blood stained, his tail was swishing around, like he was playing with all of them. He narrowed his eyes, and lowered his ears. Before Lunging towards them, they scattered like Bugs. He gave a chase after a few, and ripped them apart as if they were paper.

"DAWN, quick this way," May said as she grabbed a hold of her hand, and they ran towards the church threw the back way.

"He's coming," Max said Looking behind them into the eyes of the Wolf.

They found them self corned by the beast. He looked each one of them over. Max was wrapped around May, and Dawn was standing beside them. May shivered as they heard a grumble, before a loud bark. Now Dawn and May were separated, Dawn looked at the Wolf, he stared at her.

"Please," It spoke

Dawn looked at May, she was trembling.

"Please what," Dawn asked

"Please, don't make, me stay,"

"What,"

"I can take you away, and then I can go away,' The Wolf stared at her his eyes began to change

'What do you mean,"

"You are the holder of me, I can not and will not leave with out you,"

"MAY, DAWN, MAX,' Ash called

The Wolf shot his head in the direction of the voice, before looking back at Dawn,

"Please, come with me, don't make me stay,"

"I, I,"

"If you do not come tonight you will be with me before,"

"MAY,' DREW SCREAMED

"Before what," Dawn asked

'Before your life is ruined by Volkner," With that the Wolf Flicked it's tongue out and licked Dawn's cheek and looked at her one last time

**Black**, his eyes were black. Dawn trembled

The Wolf Jumped on the Roofs before jumping over the fence. May, Max, and Dawn shared a look, before the Guards found them.

"Dawn," May whispered

"It spoke to me, didn't you hear it at all,"

"No all I heard was growling, what did he say,"

"It wants me to go with him, before I ruin my life with Volkner, May, Max no one must know,"

"Of Course, But Dawn, it licked you,"

"I know,'

"You could be infected,"

"No, its only saliva, it didn't get in my blood quiet, they will hear," Dawn looked at the Guards.

"But Dawn they are saying it can just be Saliva, no on must no,"

May said the Last part towards Max

"Your Secret is safe with me,' Max said thumbs up-ing Dawn

They entered the church and stayed there till morning. When Morning Came, Everyone looked at the Damage done by the wolf.

"DAMN IT,' Ash bellowed

For his winter Flock of Sheep had all been Killed. By falling logs of houses. He kicked at the dirt, then looked towards Paul, he was staring at the dead animals, with a look of misery and confusion.

'Wolf," Ash said

"Huh,"

"If your wondering what, the Wolf, did this, and another thing where were you, you weren't in the church,"

Paul snapped his head in the direction of Ash.

"Are you accusing me of being the Wolf,"

"Maybe, I am," Ash said in a joking tone

"Right, Howl, I gona eat you," Paul snickered

"Not Funny," Ash said pointing at the sheep

"Wolf, in sheep Clothing," Paul said

Ash pushed on Paul, he stared at him, "Now, come clean why was Volkner pissed at you,"

"I was about to make sweet Love to his Girl," Paul Said

"YOU ASS, BE QUIET,"

Paul turned to See Volkner staring him down, before charging at him and throwing a punch. Paul just Jumped out of the way.

"Your Just mad, Because she chooses me, over you,"

Volkner Grabbed a hold of a log, and swung it at Paul, who ducked then rammed his side into Volkner, Ash Jumped into the Fight and Grabbed Paul, Who in the Process was Beating the shit out of Volkner's Face. While Volkner was Trying to throw Paul Off and throw a punch. Ash's Quick move made Paul accidentally bite him, thinking he was one of Volkner's friends. Volkner looked at Ash, then pointed at Paul with the Log in his hand.

"Keep, away from my girl,"

"Not yours yet,"

Volkner walked off, and Ash let his choke hold on Paul go

"You have got to calm your temper, because man do you bite hard," Ash snickered

Paul didn't reply, 'wait what,"

"You bite hard," Ash said rubbing his arm

'Oh Sorry, I thought you was one of his henchmen,"

"No Prob.,"

"Lets, clean up these sheep, don't want whatever Villager that is the Wolf, to come and eat them, yum, yum, yum," Ash said

"Idiot, come on now, you know, that Drew is on a 'diet'," Paul joked

"What about Drew,"

"Speak of the Devil, help us,"

"Fine, cruel,"

"Not scream, there is a lot of blood,"

"EWWWW,' May, Dawn, Misty, and Zoey said

Kenny and Max began to Help Drew move the Logs, as Paul and Ash moved the Sheep into a wood Pile, to be burned the Meat was ruined, Flies had already got to it.


	5. Chapter 5

You DON'T Bite your BEST FRIEND, Wolf!

Chapter five

After the Sheep were cleaned up, everyone walked into the Middle of Town, and started to clean there. Dawn was Getting water from the Well when Volkner walked up to her. She turned and looked at him, he had her cornered with the well.

"WHY, why that low life Lumber cutter, I can give you so much more,"

"I don't want to talk about this now,"

"No we are going to talk about this, I am your husband to be, I don't see that low life giving you a bracelet like I can, so what does he do I can't," Volkner asked

"He LOVES me I'm not a trophy to him," Dawn said Before she began to take off the bracelet. She held it out to him

"What are you doing," Volkner hissed

"I refuse to marry you, here,"

"No, you keep it you are my wife,"

"TO BLOODY HELL I AM," She threw the Bracelet in the well, and walked off.

Volkner looked at her, then at the well, "You will marry me,"

As the night began to come again, everyone was heading home, Paul was walking away from Dawn's house, into the back corner where his house was when Ash Stopped him.

"What,"

"Hey, hey, you know, how you bite me earlier, well, I thought it would, clear up, since it wasn't on my skin directly, but then I found out that it just got worse," He said pulling his hand away to show a full set of teeth marked into his skin, all bloody and red.

'I didn't think it could be true, then I really began to put thought into it, Paul, you're the Wolf,"

Paul looked away, then back at him.

'Ash I didn't mean to, I swear,"

"Its ok, so does this mean, I'm gona become a wolf when the sun goes down,"

Paul nodded his head, "The Smart Live forever, the Stupid die,"

"huh,"

"Reggie, is the reason I'm the Wolf, I was Four, when he came to me covered in our Parents blood," Paul said.

(Flashback)

"_PAUL, COME OUTSIDE NOW,' Reggie Screamed_

_A Four year old Paul, Ran out side to see a Wolf, it was Tall and Brown, with big Green eyes. It was covered in blood, its eyes changed to a light purple._

'_Reggie,' Paul asked the Wolf Nodded, then the sun rose, and The Wolf changed to be his brother, Ten years old Tall, long Purple hair, Light purple eyes, wore w white shirt and brown paints, with fur boots, he grabbed Paul's Shoulder's. His Eyed widen when the blood hit his nose._

'_Paul, I didn't kill them, don't believe the men,"_

"_Who, killed who,"_

"_I didn't Kill Mama, and Papa,"_

"_Reggie," Paul stepped back_

"_Well, I didn't mean to, they couldn't hear me, then I snapped, I was scared, I didn't mean to, Please forgive me, they knew I was this way, and refused to help me," Reggie said Shaking Paul_

"_I'm scared," Paul said_

"_Don't be," Reggie Placed his blood hands on Paul's head, _

"_Forgive me Little Brother," Reggie BIT into Paul's Arm,_

"_AWW, REGGIE STOP," Reggie backed away,"_

"_The Smart live, the Stupid Die," with that Reggie ran out the door, never to be seen or head again,"_

_(End Flashback)_

Ash stared at Paul, "Oh, so then, what do we do when we change, we keep our clothes right,'

"Yes, Ash, this is not Broke back mountain,"

"Ok, then ,good, got scared there, for a minute, so what you think I gona look like,"

"No telling, a wolf,"

The dun began to Lower, till it was close to the mountain top. Paul walked to his house, and Locked all doors and windows.

"Hey Ash, just one thing to say, do not be scared," Paul's eyes were now red.

Ash opened his closed eyes, to show off some dazzling bright blue ones.

"You Know we gona have to Bite Drew, or he gona throw a fit,"

Paul snickered "Your going to be to busy biting misty,"

"Well, yeah,"

"well then, looks like, there is gona be a wolf pack soon, now don't go bite everyone, keep this to yourself for now,"

Paul began to Turn into The Wolf, it looked to his Left and Saw a Brown wolf with Blue eyes looking at him, It was a head shorter.

"Now then, Lets go," Paul Growled as they Lunged onto the allies. Moving slowly and quiet, they maneuvered threw the streets unseen, they watched everyone climb into their houses, Before Paul Jumped onto the Well.

"HOOOOOWWWWLLLLLLLLL,"

Silence,

Dawn was Laying in bed, her eyes popped opened, as she looked out her window into the eyes of the beast. He crawled into her room.

'Please, tell me, we can ,leave now, please,"

"Paul," Dawn breathed Before she saw it Morph into that man. He crawled onto of her.

"I don't want to stay here, please lets leave,"

'But my mother, my friends,"

He looked down then at her, "But if you stay you'll become his,"

Paul Jumped off her bed and Changed back into the Wolf. As Volkner Broke Down the Door, and Swung an Axe witch nailed Paul, square in the shoulder,

Paul bared his fags at him, and Jumped on top of him, and began to slash at him with his claws they were in the middle of Town,

"PAUL, STOP,"

The Wolf turned to look at Dawn, she was standing there, trembling, He moved off of Volkner, and Walked away.

Before the other Wolf, Jumped off the roofs, with a Sad Misty on its trail. She looked at Dawn, and they shared the look of Lover's pain.

"Go," Dawn breathed As Paul and Ash jumped on the Roof and over the Fence.


	6. Chapter 6

Wolves in sheep clothing

Chapter 6

Dawn looked at Misty, they had the same look Lover's Pain. As they Watched the Fence for the two Wolves were now gone. Dawn fell to her knees, she didn't want to believe the truth that was standing there slapping her in the face. Paul was the Wolf, that apparently bit Ash and Now Ash was the Other Wolf and they were both In serious trouble for Volkner knew.

Volkner Grabbed a hold of Dawn's arm and Yanked her into his House, before Locking his door, and windows. He looked at her she was standing against the table. He smiled at her,

'Now, now, now, what's the matter, afraid that I'll kill your lover, or are you afraid of your Lover," Volkner asked

"Paul, does not Scare me in any shape or form," Dawn said

"No but this will, You will marry me, bed me, and I'll let that lover boy of yours live, but if you refuse his head will be on the post by tomorrow night,' Volkner said

Dawn looked at him. Before lunging to the door, he grabbed her hair.

"Tsk, Tsk, no, My little Dove, your going to stay right here,"

Dawn looked at the Doors and cried into it. Before Volkner removed her from it, and threw her on his bed, Dawn tried to move away and slip of it, but he was taller and faster than her. He had her pined to the bed, she was wide eyed, her fear was coming true.

"Now, now, we are just talking no need to make things hard on one another,"

"We are going to bed now, so that Lover of yours, doesn't want you anymore," He moved to Kiss her but she slapped his across the face and kicked his groin

"GET OFF ME,"

"I SAID HUSH, YOU BITCH,"

She looked at him with scared eyes.

"Where is your Lover now," Volkner snarled

"GET. AWAY. FROM. HER.,"

Volkner turned to see Paul standing there, Volkner jumped back the door of his house was nicely ripped off the hinges.

"How could I not have heard him do that," Volkner thought

"I don't understand, its still dark out, how are you a man,"

"Huff, there's a lot you don't know about me," Paul said grabbing a hold of Volkner and throwing him out his window.

"Keep your hands of her,"

Dawn wrapped around him, and grabbed his hands, before jumping over him and ramming her lips against his. He wrapped his Arm around her, before ripping his lips away.

"What's wrong,"

"I don't want you to, I don't want to, huff, this is why I wont go all the way, or any further, I don't want you to be like me,"

"You mean, the Wolf,"

"Yeah, I can't risk you,' He laid her on the bed, before looking back at the door.

"If you go out there your-,"

'A Dead man," Volkner had a Bow and Arrow.

He shot one off as it whistled threw the air, Dawn Pushed Paul out of the way, before gasping for air. She grabbed her Shoulder, and shivered.

Paul looked at her, before ramming himself into Volkner's side again, this time Volkner was able to recover a lot faster. He grabbed another arrow, and began to aim at Paul. Before he was hit over the head with a Log. Ash whipped his hands on his pants. Dawn looked at Paul, then removed her hand to see a gazed mark on her shoulder.

Misty came running in, after Ash. She looked at Volkner.

"They know," Ash said looking at the Villager moving around to look into Volkner's house.

Paul looked at Dawn once more before running out of the house, with Ash in hot pursuit.

The Wolf, is always a threat, no matter how far from home it strays. It always has a way of holding your fears against you, in a way no other animal can.

Dawn watched them run away, with Misty beside them.

"How far does a wolf's hold on a lover stretch,"

"I would say far enough,' Dawn giggled

"Yep, good answer,"

They began to Walk out of the house, before being bombarded by questions by May and Drew, and of course Max.

Father Gary walked up and Grabbed a hold of Dawn and Misty.

"THEY ARE THE WOLVES REASON FOR RETURNING"

Misty looked at Dawn as they were carried off to the river, and tied to a set of posts by the water bank,

"Lets see you last a day out here in the cold,"

With that the Father walked off. Leaving the two girls tied up with hardly anything on but their skimpy dresses (Dawns hood) and lover's pained faces.

Before Barry Left he gagged each girl.

Dawn looked down at the water, it flowed in and out, she looked up and felt the rush of the cold winter air. Misty was crying, she moved and looked at Dawn, before closing her eyes and Shivering. Dawn wouldn't let herself cry.

"Hurry up and Save me," she thought.

She didn't know if it was the moonlight, or the freezing of her body, but she when she saw that black wolf she about gave into all her fear, and pain. She looked at Misty she was wrapped around the neck of the Brown one, Dawn slipped onto Paul's Back and her hood fell into her eyes. She looked at Misty she had a glare of pissed, and hatred.

"That Farther Gary, is going to die by me,' Paul snarled

"Not if I get to him first," Ash barked

Dawn felt Paul jolt forward she grabbed a hold of his fur, as he began to run threw the woods, Ash and Misty behind them. Dawn looked at Paul's shoulder it still had the Nasty Cut given to him by Volkner, Dawn moved an ran her fingers over it, before running them over her own cut.

"Wolf, you are becoming, more, and more, like me," Dawn giggled to him

"Well, then good too know, now hold on tight, we have to jump the fence," Paul said

He Ran faster until he was right on the fence and jumped up and over, Ash Followed.


	7. Chapter 7

Red eyed Beast, The True Wolf within

Chapter Seven

Dawn looked over the Houses, and down at Villagers, who had no clue what was going on, above them.

"Ash, Bite Drew, I'll handle the Father, Your still got some learning to do, but now when you bite him, make sure you don't rip his arm off, and he wants it, don't be like me,"

"Roger Boss man, I mean Wolf," Wit that Him and Misty slipped off along the Fences Shadow's

"Are you going to be able to kill Father Gary,"

"Of Course, I might be your Paul, but I'm still the Wolf, understand that,"

"I know,"

"Now Get some where safe, I don't want you to be seen, or harmed,'

She Slipped off his back, before he turned and looked at her, his red eyes changing back to black, she huffed at him.

"Please be careful, it be pointless if I lost you now," She said

He tilted his head at he in a "for real" manner, before flicking out his tongue and licking her and creeping over the buildings. Dawn slipped off to find her mother, she wanted to say bye, she could trust her. Once she was in her house, Johanna Wrapped her arms around her as they fell to their knees.

"The Farther, said he left you for dead, because you were the reason the Wolf kept returning, and then took Misty because of the new Wolf, I didn't want to believe it, but I know its true, Paul is thee Wolf, and Ash is the Other,"

Dawn looked into her mother's eyes, "He wants me to go with him, and get away from here, he says he stays here for me,"

Johanna lowered her head, and huffed, "If its what you want, then I can only say go,"

Dawn smiled before she heard the Growls, and The Barks, of Paul, And the Yells of the Father. Dawn turned and Saw The Wolf who had the Father pined to the ground The Wolf was baring his fangs.

"BE GONE YOUR UNHOLY BEAST," The Father cried as he shoved his silver nails into the Wolfs Stomach.

The Wolf just stood there before reaching under him with his massive paw and yanking them out, it snapped its head back at the Father, and as if he was smiling morphed back into Paul who spoke in the Wolf's voice

"I hate to break it to you, Father, but that Silver shit is only in Fairly tails,"

As if in mid sentence Paul was the Wolf again, he slammed it's massive Paw down acroos the father's face and his head was so lacerated from his body. Dawn moved and Hugged her mother once more, before walking out to the Wolf, The ashes of the burning dead bodies, floated threw the air, and stained her Hoods end and tip, She Hopped on his back. Ash Hopped off the Roof wit ha May, Max, and Misty on his back, with a New Wolf Beside them. It was Tall and Grey with big Brown eyes. On his back was Kenny and Zoey. They looked around the Village. Before Paul gave a deadly Bark, and took to a run out of the Village, The other's Followed.

The Wolf's pack, know their place, none will disobey or threaten him, for their fear is just like the human's only they live with the beast, and see the true monster on the inside, and out.

Once Day light broke, The boys Changed back, Kenny was holding his arm.

'Hey Paul, you've changed A lot, how come when I was bite I didn't change like Drew did,"

"It was to soon to sunrise, that is why,"

"I wonder what I will look like,"

"Don't think to hard," Drew snickered

They were heading up the mountain, to the Thicket Woods. The woods were higher up the mountain, and looked strait down at the village. Dawn looked back, a few times, and Looked at her and Paul's Foot prints. For some reason when he stepped he left none.

"Paul, Ash, and Drew, You guys leave no foot prints,' She said pointing at the snow.

"Now, that's not, right, I know I weigh less, then you do, Drew," May said

'Are you sure,"

"Seam kind of Big To me,' Drew Bellowed

May whacked him over the head with a log, before looking at Kenny, he was walking in circles, and had Zoey in the middle of it, she had her arms folder

'Tsk, Tsk, Zoey, Zoey, I can' believe, you weigh more than me, Tsk, Tsk," He joked to her

Paul looked at Dawn, she was shaking her head no. but he was shaking his yes.

"PAUL no," He picked her up and Threw her over his shoulder and took off sprinting up the mountain, every one else followed.

Paul was well out of Sight by now, "Cheaters, always win,"

Wit that he whipped up to him and kissed her, long and hard. Before she pushed away

"Nooooo, I don't want to be a wolf," she giggled

"To bad,"

"Hahahha stop that tickles,"

Soon everything was back as it was before, and before that, most Villagers still feared the Wolf, while others respected him. Now with a Pack of Wolves the Villagers had asked for them to guard the Village from Darkness, and Harm witch is exactly what happened, only in a little more of a different twist..

Paul became the Village Leader, Married Dawn who he has bitten. She is a better wolf then him she don't fight she just merely protects the village children, she it medium height black with yellow eyes. They have Two kids, each one has yet to awaken their wolfs.

Ash and Misty still are Married, with a pup on the way, Misty is a reddish auburn colored wolf, with big green eyes. She and May are in charge of Gathering Supplies when it is needed.

May and Drew can't quiet arguing, but have some how managed to plan a marriage. May has a wolf of a whitish grey color, and big aqua eyes, she helps misty while keeping Drew inline.

Kenny and Zoey, are married with three active little wolf pups, and are skilled hunters. Well Zoey just skins them and Cleans them, her wolf is a yellowish blonde color with brown eyes, while his is a golden brown color with green eyes.

Max is in training, by Barry to watch over the village, Max has yet to be bitten, and Barry has no wish to be Bitten. They Guard the Village's outer area, and usually travel to other villages and do trade.

The Village now Belongs to the Wolf.


End file.
